Moments
by Bolide
Summary: For Aizawa, actions will always speak louder than words.


**Moments**

Summary: For Aizawa, actions will always speak louder than words.  
Setting: between S2 and S3

* * *

"Ah! Aizawa! Join us," Saijo-sensei called out as he motioned towards the table he shared with other surgeons. "You're part of the Neurosurgery team but we hardly see you during lunch. Lifesaving must not be busy today, right?"

I stopped in my tracks as I noticed a playful glint in Saijo-sensei's eyes. I just nodded my head and sat down quietly. "They did not have any patients requiring consultation from our department this morning," I said with a straight face.

"I see," Saijo-sensei replied. He has sensed that I want the conversation to end, but the small smirk on his face was still there. "But I'm sure you'll still visit Lifesaving sometime today, right?" He jested before turning his attention towards the other doctors.

It does feel like my day is not yet complete. I always yearn to go back to the Lifesaving operating room; my skills improved leaps and bounds at that place. I have also met trustworthy colleagues during my years there as a fellow. I am grateful to be in Neurosurgery as it endlessly piques my interest, but sometimes, it can be lonely.

I took out my mobile phone and looked at the empty screen. I wonder what the Lifesaving team is doing right now?

and I wonder... _what is she doing right now?_ Is she taking time to rest? Did she remember to eat lunch?

 _"Most probably she is still rushing around taking care of patients and staff members too,"_ I told myself. At this thought, I could not help but smile.

I caught Saijo-sensei staring at me with a curious look from the corner of eye so I quickly erased the small grin on my face and returned to my bento.

 _Am I really that obvious?_

* * *

I made my way down the familiar hall of Lifesaving. Since I was not in a hurry and only needed to drop off some old patient files, I reveled in the warm atmosphere of the place. Yes, there were times when Lifesaving would be crazy and adrenaline-pumped, but at the end of the day, this is still my second home. As a doctor, this is where I grew up.

I opened the staff room and came to a halt. _There she is_. Alone and asleep on her desk.

I carefully put the documents inside the file cabinet while making sure that I made as little noise as possible. I looked over my shoulder and gave a breath of relief when I saw that Shiraishi is still sleeping soundly.

I took a few steps towards her, but stopped at a safe distance. Just to see her relaxed and comfortable is enough. I'm happy to see that she has time to rest. Her beautiful face looks even more angelic when asleep...

My face flushed red when I realized that I've already spent several minutes just looking at her. I should go.

But before I went out, I took her jacket off the hook, folded it carefully, and placed it on her table. Just in case she wakes up feeling cold.

I also fixed the AC control to make the room a bit warmer, and turned off some of the lights. I gave her one last look before I closed the door behind me.

 _Good night, Shiraishi_.

* * *

"Grandma, didn't I tell you to call me immediately when you are sick?" I said in a low, exasperated voice as I looked through her physician's notes and lab results. The symptoms of her flu has improved considerably. However, it could have gotten worse if she had postponed going to the hospital for a few more days.

"Kousaku, I'm sorry. You know I don't want to be a burden," Grandma apologetically said. She gave me her familiar warm smile and tapped my hand lightly. My frown disappeared and my shoulders relaxed. _As always, Grandma's smile can instantly calm me down_.

"Grandma, you will never be a burden to me. I want to take care of you," I said calmly as I placed my hand on her arm.

I checked Grandma's vital signs and explained to her the medications. In a while, I need to go back to Neurosurgery. "Oh, Kousaku. I am blessed to have you," Grandma's said, her voice cracking as joyful tears streamed down her face. I smiled and handed her a handkerchief. "I, too, am blessed to have you as my grandmother. See you after work."

I arranged her medications and documents on the side table and turned to go. As I slid the door open, my eyes widened in surprise. Shiraishi was just about to knock.

"Oh! Ah... Good morning, Aizawa-sensei..." Shiraishi's voice was trailing off as her eyes darted downward in embarrassment. I composed myself and asked in what I hope was a neutral voice, "Shiraishi. What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Saejima-san that your grandmother was rushed to the ER yesterday. I hope she's doing better now," Shiraishi said gently as she looked up at me with concerned eyes. I held her gaze for a few seconds before noticing a small basket of fruits in her hands.

I explained that Grandma is stronger and doing well. Shiraishi looked so relieved and her eyes lit up in genuine happiness for me. "I'm happy to hear that," she said while beaming. "By the way, I brought some fruits for your grandmother. I hope she'll recover completely soon. You, too, Aizawa-sensei, take care of your health."

I took the basket from her hands. We stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, but thankfully her mobile phone rang and we exchanged nods. Duty calls. She cast me one last smile and ran off.

 _Shiraishi, it is so easy to fall for you._

* * *

"Shiraishi-sensei, are you okay?"

I quickly turned and looked into the ward. I was on my way to Saijo-sensei's office when I heard the nurse's frantic and worried question.

"I... I'm alright Uchiyama-san, I was just a bit dizzy," Shiraishi replied weakly.

I strode in. "Shiraishi, what happened?" I asked, my brows knitted in concern. Shiraishi was taken aback by my sudden appearance. I looked at her closely and saw that her eyes were a bit hollow and her skin paler than usual. "Uchiyama-san, thank you. Please take care of our patient," Shiraishi said to the nurse while handing over the chart. She then turned to me. "Don't worry, Aizawa-sensei. I'm just tired."

I followed her out of the room as she quickly walked away. _"Classic Shiraishi,"_ I thought with frustration. _"Taking care of others at the expense of her own health."_

Shiraishi hurried into the elevator and immediately pressed the close button. _Oh no, you won't._ I walked with bigger strides and arrived just in time to hold the door open. Shiraishi looked away, obviously anticipating a harsh lecture from me. I heaved a deep sigh. I didn't mean to scare her.

I gently pulled her towards me, then placed my hand on her forehead. Shiraishi blushed upon my touch and it made my heart jump in my chest. Unfortunately, this is not a good moment for such matter.

"You might have a fever soon. Plus, you look pale already. You're a doctor, Shiraishi, why are you ignoring the symptoms?" I said quietly as I crossed my arms and turned away.

"I know you want to help your patients. But you need to focus on your health, too," I continued on. I watched her on the elevator door's reflection. I felt my chest relax as her expression softened; she has realized that I am just concerned about her. "Don't feel guilty about resting every now and then. If you need someone to take your shift, just ask me."

The silence that followed felt like forever.

"...Aizawa-sensei, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience I've caused. And thank you for your concern, you have always been a good comrade to me," Shiraishi finally said. She gave me a grateful smile.

I glanced sidewards at her. _She looks so beautiful even when she's not feeling well._ If only I could touch her face.

The elevator door pinged open. I looked at her one last time and said, "You told me to take care of my health, right? So take care of yourself too."

And I stepped out, feeling lighter than usual.

* * *

Christmas time has come. It is almost the end of another year. In a blink of an eye, six years has passed since I graduated fellowship.

The hospital was decorated in time for the festive season. This is the least that we can do to lift up the spirits of the patients and the families who are here for the holidays. The hospital administration also organized a simple gathering at the rooftop for the staff members working through Christmas season. Though I am not the type of person who enjoys parties, I still attended the rooftop party. Christmas only comes once a year, after all.

After making small, formal conversations with my contemporaries from the Cardiology department, I walked towards the rooftop railings and fondly looked at the helicopter. I sipped champagne as I replayed the good memories I have had as a flight doctor. Despite all the difficulties, I am very grateful to have become the doctor that I am today.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I gave a start. It was Shiraishi. She also had this loving look on her face as she stared at the helicopter.

"Beautiful indeed," I said absentmindedly as I stared at Shiraishi. I froze when I realized what I did - I wanted to hit myself. Thank goodness she did not notice. _As always._

"You know, I wish our friends were here. Too bad Fujikawa-sensei and Saejima-san are on a break. Hiyama-sensei is also busy at the ob-gyne center," Shiraishi told me.

"Aa... But I am happy that you are here," I said to her with a slight grin before I froze again. _The alcohol in my veins is making me too bold for my own good._

A puzzled look came up on Shiraishi's face, but it immediately disappeared and was replaced by a good-natured smile. _Of course, she'll take it as a friendly statement._ I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Merry Christmas, Aizawa-sensei. Thank you again for all your help this year. Please continue to support Lifesaving," Shiraishi quipped while smiling.

"Merry Christmas too, Shiraishi Megumi."

I awkwardly patted her head and let my hand rest there. Then, I gave Shiraishi the biggest smile I've put on my face this year. _Man, this champagne must be really strong._

Shiraishi, clearly amused by my drunken state, playfully put her hand on top of mine and patted it too. That brief touch sent my heart on overdrive and my hand trembled ever so slightly as I slowly put it down. As a surgeon, that's a first.

She started telling me about the stories and cases in Lifesaving that I missed out on, and threw her head back in laughter as she described Fujikawa and Morimoto-sensei's recent hilarious antics. Ah, how I love that twinkle in her eyes when she is happy.

 _I hope you'll finally get the hint next year, my love. Merry Christmas._

* * *

A/N: Sigh, I wish they would just be together already, haha! The inspiration for this fic were those little moments of Aizawa showing fondness for Shiraishi, like his amused face while saying everyone knows Shiraishi puts Lifesaving first before herself and when he smiled while reading Shiraishi's Tanabata wish... In my mind, a lot of sweet and subtle moments must have happened between S2 and S3. But as much as I love these little things, I want a grand gesture of love this season~!

Thank you for taking the time to read this simple story!


End file.
